Possessive Enhancement
The ability to gain or enhance powers through channeling or possession via themselves. Sub-power to Possessive Teleportation. Combination of Possession and Power Bestowal. Also Called * Possession Bestowal/Empowerment/Upgrade * Power via Possession Capabilities User can gain or enhance powers through channeling or willful possession of another being, gaining a array of abilities ranging from powers, skills, and possibly memories from the being they are possessed by at the current time, giving them a edge in a majority of situations. Beings the user can channel or get possessed by can range from spirits, ghosts, demons, angels, gods, to even aliens and alternate selves. Regardless of what may the user be possessed by or channeling, they will gain some benefit and strength from the beings they are able to interact with. Applications Main * Affinity (To what they are able to be possessed by) * Contract Bestowal (Mainly to demons and the such) * Entity Exoskeleton (Taking on attributes of the possessed) * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition (When possessed) * Power Augmentation * Possessive Transformation * Self-Power Bestowal * Soul Morph * Symbiosis * Symbiotic Transformation Secondary * Adaptive Possession * Demonic Conduit * Demonic Empowerment * Divine Conduit * Divine Empowerment * Enhancements * Meta-Possession (Being Possessed) * Mimicry * Spiritual Powers * Spirit Magic Association * Mediumship * Soul Absorption Limitations * May be limited to what the user can be possessed by/channel. * Users may lose control of the being if not careful. * Users may also gain the being's weaknesses. Known Users See Also: Power Via Possession. * Panther Zora (Cutey Honey) * watagash (Dragon Ball Series) * Fairy Primordials (Fairy Gone) * Yue (From Common Job Class to the Strongest in the World); via Ehitorujue * Mario (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team); via Dreamy Luigi * Collectors and their forces (Mass Effect); via Harbinger * Jean Grey (Marvel Comics); via the Phoenix Force * Julius Lautreamont (Seikoku no Dragonar); via Mordred * Sion Astal (The Legend of the Legendary Heroes); via the Mad Hero * Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project); via gods. * Strauss Siblings (Fairy Tail); via Animal Soul, Beast Soul, Satan Soul * Jenny Realight (Fairy Tail); via Machina Soul * Demon Frog (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * Vanir (Konosuba) * Avatars (Avatar Series); via Raava * Abigail Williams (Murdered: Soul Suspect) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Gallery PraetorianME3 Pos.jpg|'THIS HURTS YOU'. Strauss Siblings.jpg|Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna Strauss (Fairy Tail) specialize in the use of Take Over magic, which works similar to this but with monster and demon souls... Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) Satan Soul.gif|...Mirajane using Satan Soul... Full Body.jpg|...Elfman using Beast Soul... Lisanna cat.jpg|...and Lisanna using Animal Soul. Abigail Williams - Bell Killer.png|Abigail Williams (Murdered: Soul Suspect) bestows all those she possesses to act as the Bell Killer with superhuman strength. Th13.5Reimu.png|Shrine Maidens like Reimu (Touhou) are said to be able to do this, though it's only been seen in Silent Sinner in Blue, and with gods rather than spirits. JasonWorm2.jpg|While in his parasitic demon form, Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) bestows his current host with his trademark superhuman strength, stamina, and durability. Category:Power Sources Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Rare power Category:Possession